HPC23
is the 23rd episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 315th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Itsuki tries to help her brother deal with his upcoming surgery, but curious, Tsubomi and Erika follow after her. In this time, the third Cure is born! Summary After Myoudouin Itsuki finds Potpourri as a doll, Potpourri heads back for home to wake Tsubomi that evening. She voices her desire to see Itsuki as a Pretty Cure, becoming more impetuous than normal as Chypre and Coffret try to calm her down. The following day the girls are out when they spot Itsuki making her way to the Hospital. Wondering what is going on they attempt to spy on her, listening as she laments over her issue. She wants to take care of her older brother, Satsuki, but he has become unresponsive and doesn't want to deal with anything at the time. The next day Itsuki returns and freaks out after spotting Potpourri, who came to find her. She is quick to calm down after noticing her brothers alarm, and in this time he finally speaks to her, explaining his fear of what would happen after the surgery.Sasorina Sasorina catches this fear through his wilting Heart Flower and decides to steal it and fuse it with his wheelchair to make a Desertrian. Itsuki, Tsubomi, and Erika find Satsuki missing when hey return, only to find out he has been used by Sasorina to make a Desertrian. The girls run off to change into Pretty Cure but it easily overtakes them. Suddenly it aims at Itsuki, but before it can attack her Potpourri suddenly protects her by forming a shield. In this instance, Itsuki realizes they were both trying to protect someone they treasure, and this realization gives birth to the Shiny Perfume. In a vibrant light, Itsuki is suddenly changed into a Pretty Cure. As she reflects upon this she observes the suddenly shining sky and catches the attention of Blossom and Marine, who are happy to see her after all this time. An angry Sasorina enviously comments on how eye-catching the new Cure is and demands the Desertrian hurry up to defeat it. The new Cure quickly begins to fight the Desertrian, standing her ground with ease and managing to use her light abilities to float over water before forcing the monster away when it leaps at her. She jumps away as the girls remark on her strength, then she uses a shield to blast the desertrian into the ground. She thinks about her brother for a moment and realizes that like the sun, she wishes to warmly protect everyone and everything. She then reveals her name: Cure Sunshine. Major Events *Potpourri reveals it let itself be "adopted" by Itsuki on purpose thinking she may be a potential Cure. *Myoudouin Satsuki decides to undertake surgery to help himself heal, but has doubts approaching the operation. *Myoudouin Itsuki receives the Shiny Perfume and transforms into Cure Sunshine for the first time. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Sasorina *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Myoudouin Satsuki Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!